Tiempo de espera
by Rizzeta Tonks
Summary: Hermione se fijó largo rato en aquél papel como si intentara aprendérselo de memoria. La noticia contenida en ese montón de letras era tan sencilla y extraordinaria a la vez, que tardó un rato en asimilarlo. RHR. Un sólo capítulo. Advertencia: Spoilers.


Ya saben, los personajes no son míos sino de Rowling…

**Tiempo de espera. **

"_estábamos estamos estaremos juntos_

_a pedazos a ratos a párpados a sueños"…_

_Mario Benedetti. _

El tiempo es una esencia difícil de medir. Se contrae y se expande, se transforma y se diluye, viene, se va y gira en círculos. Transcurre más allá de los años y de pronto se vuelve un segundo, y entonces el ayer y el mañana se funden y se vuelven presente.

Esto no lo sabía Ron. No podía ni le interesaba saberlo. Para él, el tiempo era una sucesión de días compartidos con ella y con Harry. El tiempo, para Ron, se diluía entre quiddicht, trabajo y partidas de ajedrez.

Para Hermione era distinto. El tiempo se dividía en horas precisas que había que aprovechar al máximo. Un día sin horario organizado, era, simplemente, un día desperdiciado. Y desde Hogwarts había sido así, sin alterar ni un poquito ese ritmo.

Hasta ahora.

Hermione se fijó largo rato en aquél papel como si intentara aprendérselo de memoria. La noticia contenida en ese montón de letras era tan sencilla y extraordinaria a la vez, que tardó un rato en asimilarlo. Leyó más de dos veces queriendo constatar que no se había equivocado.

Sus sospechas eran ciertas.

El tiempo entonces mutó su forma. Se convirtió en un latido vibrando en algún rincón de su vientre. Hermione sabía lo que eso significaba desde mucho antes de tener aquél papel entre sus manos, porque siempre lo sabía todo, y eso, difícilmente, podía alterarse con el correr de los años.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante dando paso a un Ron exultante y el tiempo se volvió sonrisas.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – La levantó en brazos y se puso a bailar por toda la sala con ella. - ¡Hoy es un día memorable! – Hermione lo miró sin comprender y Ron explicó explotando de alegría. - ¡Ganaron los Chudleys Cannons!

Hermione no pudo reprimir la sonrisa oculta en sus labios. Nunca dejaría de ser un niño.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo mientras Ron la soltaba y empezaba a explicar emocionado.

- ¡Hubieras visto las técnicas que utilizaron! ¡El Amago de Wronsky es nada comparado con el contraataque espectacular de Jonhson! - Golpeaba con un bate imaginario la bludger que siempre estaba en su mente - ¡y el buscador es un sujeto extraordinario! ¡Vuela más rápido que un hipogrifo perseguido por un dragón! – Tomó aire para seguir hablando atropelladamente - ¡Le dije a Harry que este sería el mejor de los partidos! ¡Él no me creía y tuve que arrastrarlo hasta ahí! ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho se habría lamentado por el resto de sus días!

- Me alegro por ti – musitó Hermione con una felicidad impaciente que pugnaba por ser compartida.

- Fue fabuloso –murmuró Ron un poco más tranquilo. Reparó entonces en el papel que Hermione retorcía nerviosamente entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó, y, arrugando un poco el ceño en actitud reflexiva añadió - ¿siempre si fuiste con el sanador de muggles?

- Se llama doctor Ron, y sí, sí fui.

- Ah – comentó Ron despistadamente y dándose la vuelta se dirigió hacia la cocina – me muero de hambre, por venir a contarte la estupenda noticia no me quedé a comer con Harry y Ginny.

Hermione lo siguió muy serena. Si algo había aprendido con Ron era a tenerle paciencia.

- Ah, que bien – espetó Ron encontrando sobre la estufa un poco de estofado – yo no sé porqué te empeñas en ir con el sanador de muggles – dijo Ron retomando el tema y sirviéndose una buena cantidad de comida – te lleva mucho tiempo, ¿no es más fácil ir a San Mungo y que te den una poción sanadora? Los malestares que tienes se acabarían en un segundo.

Hermione se contuvo. Su Ron nunca se enteraba de nada. Ya quería ver su cara cuando le diera la noticia. El tiempo fue volviéndose impaciencia.

- Hefmione, cafa vef cofinas mefoj -. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Ron, genio y figura. La felicidad bulló en sus manos. El papel en ellas sólo ratificaba una verdad.

- Ron – fue acercándose mientras Ron terminaba de comer.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó extrañado cuando Hermione lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó de nuevo a la sala. - ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar – Hermione, ¿te dijo algo el sanador llamado doctor? – Respiró hondo y luego dijo con firmeza - ¡No le creas! ¡Está equivocado! ¡Tú eres una bruja y…!

- Vas a ser papá.

El tiempo se congeló. Ron la miró con esos ojos azules, consternados primero, inquietos luego, para terminar convirtiéndose en dos platos redondos.

- ¿Qué? – balbuceó.

Ron continuó parado ahí, sin moverse, con los ojos clavados en ella. Hermione esperó unos segundos y cuando pensó que tendría que gritárselo para que lo comprendiera, Ron la jaló hacia si y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. El tiempo comenzó a esparcirse hacia un futuro que aún no llegaba.

- Tuyo y mío… es algo tuyo y mío - musitó con voz velada.

Hermione rió separándose. – Sí, y si es niño se llamará como su abuelo: Arthur.

Ron reaccionó con un sobresalto y dijo con convicción - no, será una niña.

- ¿Cómo está tan seguro de eso señor Weasley? – preguntó Hermione curiosa, clavándole una mirada juguetona.

- No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que será así.

Hermione estudió su rostro. Raramente se veía a Ron tan serio y tan seguro de algo. Lo amaba. Y si él estaba seguro entonces ella también, así que tomó su mano y con voz suave le dijo – entonces, puesto que será niña, ¿cómo le llamaremos?

Ron clavó sus ojos en ella, pensando, sus orejas se tiñeron al instante de escarlata. – Tal vez quisieras que se llame como tú, Hermione, pero yo no quiero -. Murmuró muy quedamente.

Hermione le miró extrañada. Francamente nunca hubiera pensado ponerle su nombre a una hija, le parecía mucha falta de imaginación, pero, le causaba una tremenda intriga lo dicho por Ron.

- ¿Y eso porqué? – Inquirió mientras se acomodaban en el sillón. Ron se veía muy cohibido.

- Porque quiero que la única Hermione en mi vida seas tú.

Diablos. Lo maravilloso de estar casada con Ron Weasley era que convertía una frase tan inocente en algo capaz de hacer estragos en su razón. Y entonces ese algo lo dominaba todo, haciéndola de nuevo sentir como el primer día que lo besó. Era Ron y siempre Ron -. Esperé mucho tiempo y a veces no estaba seguro de que al fin resultara algo – se aclaró la garganta – y ahora vuelvo a esperar algo maravilloso, pero yo quiero que tenga otro nombre, porque así, sólo una vez habré esperado a una Hermione.

Era terriblemente infantil. Y hasta absurdo, pero el tiempo se condensó y se volvió sólo un rostro a través de tantos años.

Podría comérselo a besos en ese preciso instante.

- Yo también te esperé, Ron -. Dijo conteniéndose y recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Todo había sido tan espontáneo que nunca se detuvieron a hablar. Era como si lo suyo hubiera sido así desde siempre -. Yo tampoco estaba muy segura de que al fin resultara algo, pero resultó y aquí tenemos la más veraz prueba de ello.

Ron empezó a reír. – Hablas como si nosotros fuéramos un difícil problema de aritmancia, que después de mil borrones y otros tantos dolores de cabeza, se pudo resolver y ahora tenemos la respuesta.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa enigmática -. Eso somos.

Ron movió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco – eres imposible, Hermione.

- Tú también… y si no quieres ponerle mi nombre, entonces, ¿cómo la llamaremos?

- Que no se llame Muriel, con eso me conformo. – Advirtió Ron categóricamente.

- ¿Qué tal Molly?

Ron negó con la cabeza -. No, no vaya a resultar igual que mamá, ¿te la imaginas con tu cerebro y con su carácter? Merlín, no…

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió Hermione levantado una ceja ofendida.

Ron pensó un momento y repentinamente soltó – Rose, que se llame Rose.

Hermione no pudo evitar un gesto de extrañeza -. ¿Porqué Rose?

- Nadie en la familia se llama así, y si el nombre tiene algo que ver, entonces puede que nuestra hija salga un poco más cuerda.

- ¡Pero si tu familia es maravillosa! – protestó Hermione escandalizada.

- Sí, pero no puedes negar que están locos.

Hermione suspiró dándose por vencida -. Está bien, si es niña se llamará Rose.

- Y le avisaremos cuanto antes a Harry… - titubeó un poco – pero tú le dirás.

- ¿Porqué yo?

- Porque eres la mejor en estas cosas, tú sabes, hablar y todo eso.

- Bien – aceptó Hermione paciente.

- Y entonces, ahora sólo nos queda esperar -. Ron reflexionó en algo y luego dijo preocupado – oye, ¿y te darán antojos?

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa divertida. – Supongo que sí.

- Jura que los compartirás conmigo.

No pudo contenerse más. Lo atrajo hacia ella y selló aquél pacto con un beso.

Y el tiempo se volvió espera.

Y esperarían juntos.

Como ayer, como hoy, como siempre.

Fin.


End file.
